Lucci Cemburu
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Pagi hari adalah waktu khusus Kaku untuk latihan di rel kereta api laut. Tidak biasanya dia bertemu Lucci di sana. Jadi apa yang dikerjakan Lucci di tempat yang penuh resiko itu? Bukannya laki-laki itu tidak bisa berenang?


**Rating: **T

**Ringkasan: **Pagi hari adalah waktu khusus Kaku untuk latihan di rel kereta api laut. Tidak biasanya dia bertemu Lucci di sana. Jadi apa yang dikerjakan Lucci di tempat yang penuh resiko itu? Bukannya laki-laki itu tidak bisa berenang?

**Disclaimer: ** Semua orang juga tahu kalau One Piece bukan milik Quint, waktu aku lihat di manga-nya, yang punya kalau nggak salah namanya Oda-sama. Jadi, disclaimer hunter, berhenti mengawaasiku!

**A/N: **Ini bukan yaoi! Kan aku udah bilang kalau akau nggak berbakat bikin yang 'kayak gitu'? Baik het atau yaoi yang 'begitu' selalu membuatku merasa menjadi fandom yang berdosa.

**Lucci Cemburu **

Kaku memandang horizon, di mana langit dan laut seakan bersatu. Rasanya biru itu begitu menipu. Matahari baru terbit di atas permukaan laut, memberi semburat keemasan pada air. Dan di antara langit dan laut itu, terbujur rel kereta api laut. Akhir-akhir ini tempat itulah yang menjadi tempatnya melatih soru.

Kaku merasakan hembusan angin di lehernya, dan senyuman khas terukir di bibirnya. Dia melepas jaketnya dan meletakkan benda itu di tempat yang kering : dia tidak ingin jaket itu basah kalau pasang datang. Lalu dia melompati pasir basah dengan kaki yang telanjang. Sudah cukup latihan soru di rel itu, kali ini dia ingin berenang di sepanjang rel. Ini adalah salah satu latihan favoritnya. Bukan karena dia tahu kalau dua rekannya tidak bisa berenang. Baiklah, kalau dia bisa mencapai stasiun laut berikutnya, berarti latihan ini selesai.

Kaku mulai berenang melawan arus. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi begitu tubuhnya bisa meyesuaikan aliran arus, dia bisa berenang dengan baik. Meski dia beberapa kali berhenti untuk menikmati udara laut yang segagar dan matahari yang kini telah lebih tinggi. Dia memandang horizon lagi, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di atas rel. Apapun itu, dia lebih besar dari anjing laut, tapi dari ukurannya, tidak mungkin kalau itu adalah kereta api laut. Lagipula kereta api laut baru beroperasi pada pukul 9 pagi. Dan saat ini, baru pukul 6 lewat sedikit. Itulah alasan mengapa berenang di sepanjang rel kereta api laut cukup aman pada saat itu. Karena tidak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Kaku menyipitkan matanya untuk memperoleh penglihatan yang lebih baik. Dan dia melihatnya: Seseorang sedang berlari di atas rel. Dan dari semua orang yang dia kenal, jawaban paling mungkin dari pertanyaannya adalah pemimpinnya dalam misi kali ini: Rob Lucci.

"Lucci!" dia memanggil, melambaikan tangannya. Lucci melihatnya, tapi tidak memperlambat larinya. Sebaliknya Kaku mempercepat renangnya untuk menghampiri pemakan buah setan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaku?" Lucci bertanya dengan nada heran lewat suaranya sendiri. Suara yang tidak pernah dia gunakan selama mereka ada di Water 7. Kecuali saat pertemuan rahasia mereka, dan itu tidak sering, di bar Blueno sekitar lewat tengah malam. Mungkin dia melakukannya karena yakin kalau tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Tentu saja! Mereka ada di tengah laut!

Kaku menaiki rel dan duduk di sana, dengan kaki terjuntai di dalam air.

"Aku berenang," katanya, ringan, seakan hal itu adalah jawaban yang lumrah. "Latihan pagi, Lucci?"

Lucci mengerutkan dahinya sedikit.

Tapi Kaku tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di sini."

"Hari ini akuu terlambat," katanya pahit. Lucci memandang laut juga, lalu melihat ke arah agen yang lebih muda. Sebenarnya agak aneh melihatnya begini: tanpa topi. Dan dia benar-benar basah, sehingga rambutnya yang keriting terlihat jauh lebih lurus. Lucci menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan melihat Hatori yang sedang terbang menikmati hembusan angin laut.

"Bagaimana caranya supaya kau tidak jatuh ke air?" Kaku bertanya dengan heran. Bahkan dalam latihannya yang biasa, dia masih kesulitan melihat rel. Dan untuknya itu hanya gangguankecil. Kalaupun dia terjatuh ke air, dia bisa berenang. Tapi untuk pemakan buah setan seperti Lucci?

Lucci menyeringai. " Aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan terjatuh ke air." katanya, arogan.; Walaupn dia melakukannya hanya untuk menutupi kecemburuan dalam suaranya. Kaku bisa berenang, dia tidak. Padahal dulu dia adalah perenang terbaik di CP9. Buah setan ini mencuri kemampuannya untuk berenang, tapi sebaliknya memberinya kekuatan yang dia inginkan. Lagipula dia harus ekstra berhati-hati ketika berlari melintasi rel. Karena seperti yang Kaku katakan, begitu dia terjatuh ke air, nyawanya tamat.

"Keren!" Kaku nyengir. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Lucci menyeringai lagi. "Insting, Kaku."

Ya, insting macam tutulnya yang membantunya. Dan setelah dia pertimbangkan lagi, sepertinya tidak bisa brenang bukan kehilangan yang besar. Dia memandang agen yang lebih muda dengan senyum puas. "Aku akan kembali ke kota. Saat ini pasti sudah lebih banyak orang di luar. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu menarik perhatian."

Kaku tertawa. "Baiklah, akan kucoba. Tapi ini sulit, tahu? Kita kan tukang kayu Dok 1." Lucci memberinya pandangan dingin dan mematikan, yang biasanya membuat orang-orang merinding ketakutan.

"Jadi?"

Kaku tersenyum. Insingnya segera mengatakan kalau mood Lucci sedang tidak bagus. Lagipula Lucci tidak punya rasa humor, rasa humornya selalu berasal dari sesuatu yang berbau kesadisan. Dan menggodanya kali ini sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampai nanti kalau begitu."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." Lucci tersenyum tipis, lalu menghilang dari pandangan Kaku. Lucci curang, menggunakan soru untuk sampai di pantai lebih cepat.

Kaku menghela napas. Pasti ada sesuatu dengan pemimpinnya itu. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak tahu apa itu. Dan mungkin akan lebih bijaksana kalau dia membiarkan hal itu. Kaku tersenyum, dia memandang rel yang terlihat masih sangat panjang. Baiklah ,s ebaiknya kuteruskan latihanku...

Dan detik berikutnya, dia kembali terjun ke dalam air.

**Maksudnya apa sih? Aku nggak tahu. Aku siap untuk kritikan dan flare. Apapun itu... aku sadar fic ini agak abal, aku cuma suka bagian Lucci kelihatan superior. Well, kalau kalian nggak ngeh fic macam apa ini, tenang saja, karena aku juga nggak. *maksudnya author apa sih?* Tapi aku bakal matur tengkyu banget buat yang mau review. Termasuk saran untuk memperbaiki fic ini. Maksih juga buat yang udah baca. **


End file.
